Histoires courtes
by boadicee
Summary: Un recueil de one shot que je rédigerai comme ça toute l'année sur des couples mais aussi sur des points du manga.
1. Le temps d'un vol

**Le temps d'un vol**

Quand on prend l'avion, on ne pense jamais à faire la rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie. C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé cette veille de noël pour Eren JAEGER, étudiant de 20 ans. Il a décidé de partir loin de chez lui et de tout recommencer. Il tentait le pari fou de réussir sa nouvelle vie à partir de zéro. Une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis, un nouvel avenir.

Pour le moment il est là, dans le hall d'attente de l'aéroport, patientant que l'on annonce enfin son vol. Sa demi-sœur Mikasa et son meilleur ami Armin, l'ont accompagné jusqu'ici afin de faire leur adieu. Il n'y a pas de mots échangés, l'instant est très pesant pour chacun.

Un peu plus loin se tient un homme en costard sombre. Ses cheveux sombres, coupés à la militaire, lui donne un air sévère. C'est un avocat assez bien connu dans le monde des affaires pour être intransigeant. Il s'appelle Livai ACKERMAN et il a 32 ans. Il a fini ses affaires ici et attend son avion pour rentrer chez lui. Il observe de loin les trois jeunes et surtout le grand brun en particulier. Il ne peut pas le quitter du regard depuis qu'il a repéré ses deux orbes verts émeraude. Il fut aussitôt attiré comme un aimant vers ses yeux.

Leur regard se croise pour la 3ème fois et cette fois, aucun ne le détourne. Ils se fixent, se sondent.

« Les passagers du Vol n°4587 pour Trost sont attendus au quai d'embarquement A. »

C'est l'heure des adieux. Aucun des trois amis ne verse une larme. Ils se congratulent et se promettent de se donner des nouvelles. Eren prend le chemin d'embarcation. Derrière lui, l'avocat le suit. Ils prennent finalement le même vol. Livai se rapproche de l'étudiant et le frôle. Ce dernier tourne la tête et lui sourit. Leurs mains se frôlent.

Eren donne son billet à l'hôtesse. Il a peu de moyen et voyage en classe économique. Livai donne à son tour son billet, il voyage en 1ère classe. Il sort de sa sacoche un 2ème billet. Il n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui et prend donc toujours 2 places. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Il veut cet étudiant à côté de lui. Il le tend à l'hôtesse, lui indiquant que le garçon s'est trompé et voyage avec lui. L'étudiant le regarde ne comprenant pas son geste.

Ils sont tous les deux conduits à leur place. Il y a beaucoup d'espace par rapport à la classe éco et peu de monde car les places sont très chères. Livai, laisse la place du hublot à Eren. Ils mettent leur sac dans le compartiment au-dessus d'eux et s'assoient.

Eren n'en revient toujours pas de cette chance. Il regarde son bienfaiteur et le remercie d'un grand et franc sourire. Il en profite pour le détailler un peu. Malgré qu'il soit plus petit que lui, il a un visage dur mais magnifique avec ce teint pâle. Ses yeux sont comme de la glace, froids mais envoûtants. Son froncement de sourcil, lui donne un aspect plus âgé qu'il ne doit l'être.

Les deux hommes attachent leur ceinture pour le décollage. La main du plus vieux frôle celle du plus jeune. L'avion se prépare à décoller et se place sur la piste. L'hôtesse de l'air donne quelques derniers conseils.

Eren pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs et regarde une dernière fois par le hublot. Il ne reviendra jamais ici. Une main se pose sur la sienne. Il tourne la tête et regarde son voisin. Il lui sourit. Les doigts de la main caressent lentement la sienne. Cela lui procure des frissons. Il retourne sa main pour capturer celle qui le caresse. Il la serre doucement et son pouce caresse le dessus de cette main pâle.

L'avion décolle et leur regard ne se sépare pas. Ils sont enfin dans les airs pour les quatre prochaines heures.

Livai détache sa ceinture et se penche vers Eren. Sa main se pose sur la ceinture de celui-ci. Sa bouche se rapproche de son oreille.

\- Je te veux maintenant gamin. Suis-moi.

Eren bien que choqué par cette proposition inattendue, se lève et le suit sans poser de question, trop attiré par cet homme, qui est un mystère pour lui. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais suivit un étranger comme il le fait maintenant. La vie a des fois ses mystères et cet homme en est un.

Livai ouvre une porte et laisse le plus jeune y entrer et le suit derrière. Il verrouille la porte derrière lui. Aucun des deux ne pensait se retrouver avec quelqu'un dans les toilettes d'un avion. Heureusement ceux de 1ère classe étaient un peu plus grands que les autres et surtout ils étaient très propres pour Livai.

Eren se retourna pour faire face à son aîné qui aussitôt le plaqua contre la paroi et s'empara de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux. Non c'était l'un de ses baisers que l'on donnait quand on s'était retenu beaucoup trop longtemps. D'abord stoïque par le geste impatient, Eren répondit rapidement. Ses mains se posèrent autour de la taille de l'avocat le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Ce dernier glissait déjà ses mains sous le tee-shirt du gamin, caressant ce torse jeune mais déjà bien bâtie. Sa langue vint caressait les lèvres d'Eren qui sous l'excitation ouvrit sa bouche. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il rencontra sa consœur et un ballet débuta dans la bouche du plus jeune. Livai parcourait en même temps chaque centimètre avec sa langue, tandis que ses mains avaient trouvé les deux bourgeons roses, qu'il titillait déjà sans aucune retenue. Il entendit Eren gémir contre sa bouche. Ce son était si électrisant et annonciateur de pur plaisir à venir.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et ils en profitèrent pour retirer tee-shirt et chemise, que Livai prit le temps de bien poser pour ne pas froisser les vêtements.

Il repartit aussitôt à la conquête de cette bouche avant de descendre lentement vers la gorge du plus jeune, qu'il lécha et mordilla. Il y laissa une marque. Sa marque de possession. Eren n'était pas en reste et ses mains caressèrent le torse de son aîné, appréciant la perfection de chacun des muscles du torse. Ses mains continuèrent à descendirent et se posèrent sur la ceinture qu'il défit lentement. Il ouvrit le bouton et descendit la braguette. Sa main continua sa descente pour arriver sur la bosse qui déformait déjà le boxer. Il pressa légèrement sa main faisant gémir son futur amant. Il ne put aller plus loin car Livai s'activait à lui faire descendre son jeans et son boxer, tout en suçant les deux bougeons rose qui pointaient presque douloureusement. Une fois le sexe du plus jeune libéré de sa prison, Livai le saisit d'une main et le serra légèrement avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en jouant sur la pression. Eren se retenait de crier tellement c'était bon. Son amant, s'agenouilla après avoir déposé l'essuie-mains, lui écarta les jambes. Il fit entrer dans la bouche du gamin trois de ses doigts, qu'il suça avidement. Son autre main tenait le sexe tant convoité. Il approcha sa bouche de ce précieux membre et se mit à le lécher. La bouche d'Eren se resserra aussitôt contre les doigts de Livai, retenant un gémissement.

Une fois les doigts assez lubrifiés, Livai les retira de la bouche d'Eren et les descendit pour aller vers l'intimité de son amant. Il caressa avec le pouce longuement, appuyant légèrement sur l'entrée, puis finit par faire entrer un premier doigt. Il se mit au même moment à sucer le bout du gland afin de détourner l'attention du garçon sur autre chose. Il réussit parfaitement son coup et en profita pour entrer un deuxième doigt, avalant un peu plus le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche.

Eren ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ressentait une légère douleur avec les deux doigts en lui, mais devant, l'aîné lui prodiguait mille et un plaisir. Son pied droit était désormais posé sur la lunette des toilettes afin de faciliter la pénétration. Pour l'avocat, la position de l'étudiant était un appel à la luxure. Quand il sentit l'entrée assez détendu avec deux doigts, il fit entrer le dernier doigt et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa bouche maintenant suçait l'intégralité du sexe d'Eren. Ce dernier avait la tête complètement basculé en arrière.

Quand il sentit le gamin bouger les hanches à la rencontre de ses doigts, il les retira, se redressa. Il baissa les derniers obstacles à son sexe et le dirigea vers l'intimité offerte. Leur regard s'accrocha au moment où le sexe tendu de l'aîné entra dans l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier serra légèrement les dents à cette intrusion. Livai patienta quelques instants que ce dernier soit prêt et d'un commun accord silencieux, il commença à aller et venir lentement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus fort. Eren avait maintenant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. son dos raclé rageusement à chaque coup de butoir contre la paroi, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne ressentait que du bonheur à l'état pur. Livai finit par atteindre le point ultime d'Eren et s'y acharna à chaque coup. Ils approchèrent rapidement de la jouissance. Eren fut le premier à se libérer entre leur corps et Livai suivit juste derrière avec la pression faites sur son sexe.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un dans l'autre un moment, le temps de récupérer leur souffle. Quand ils se détachèrent, chacun s'essuya. Livai le fit se retourner afin de nettoyer lui-même sa libération à l'intérieur. Ces gestes étaient doux et attentionnés. Ils se rhabillèrent. Une fois prêt à sortir, Livai se retourna vers le plus jeune et lui déclara de but en blanc.

\- Quand nous arriverons, tu me suivras. Tu seras logé et nourrit.

Il quitta les toilettes sans laisser le temps à Eren de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ils regagnèrent leur siège. Eren finit par s'assoupir sa main dans celle de son amant.

Finalement la vie réserve de drôle de chose.


	2. joyeux anniversaire gamin

Et voici une petite dédicace pour l'anniversaire d'Eren Jaeger ^^

**Joyeux anniversaire gamin**

L'aube se levait à peine. Rivaille profitait du calme pour réduire la pile de paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau depuis la veille. Documents sûrement laissaient par Erwin pendant son absence. La lumière n'était pas encore très forte et il devait se servir de la chandelle. Il profitait au maximum du silence que régnait dans le bâtiment. Seul des pas de courses troublaient ce calme. Il releva la tête en entendant les pas se rapprocher de sa porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une Hanji complètement décoiffée et à moitié débraillée.

\- Rivaillllleeeeee !

\- Qu'est ce qui me vaut ta fracassante venue dès l'aurore la binoclarde ? Tu vas réveiller tout le bâtiment.

\- Oui mais c'est très important. Aujourd'hui sais tu quel jour sommes nous ?

\- Un jour de plus qu'hier. Pourquoi ?

\- Non Rivaille, non. Aujourd'hui nous sommes un jour spécial pour ton petit protégé. Notre cher Eren a un an de plus. Il faut lui organiser une fête. Avec son dévouement pour l'humanité, il faut bien lui offrir une compensation.

\- Hors de question. Il s'est engagé et je vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui faire un traitement de faveur. Tu me fait perdre mon temps.

\- Mais Rivaille! Allez sois un peu sympa ! Je sais très bien qu'Eren ne te laisse pas si indifférent.. Je vois bien les regard que tu lui lance de temps en temps. Tu le ménages pendant mes expériences…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne le regarde pas bizarrement et je ne le ménage pas. J'évite juste que tu le tue tant qu'on en a encore besoin.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. Allez Rivaille !

\- C'est hors de question. Maintenant sort d'ici avant que je ne finisse par m'occuper de ton cas personnellement.

Hanji ne se fit pas prier et disparue dans le même fracas dans lequel elle était venue. Rivaille soupira tout en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains. Elle commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer à vouloir se mêler des affaires personnelles. Il essaya tant bien que mal à se remettre dans son administratif, mais cela fut peine perdu, toutes ses pensées aller vers la nouvelle concernant son protégé. Même s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fêter un anniversaire, il se dit que le gamin avait peut être le droit à un minimum de reconnaissance et pourquoi pas ce jour là, une journée plus calme que d'habitude.

Il souffla sur la bougie et empila les dossiers, les remettant pour plus tard. Il enfila sa veste et quitta son bureau. Il descendit au réfectoire afin de se faire chauffer son premier thé.

Une demi heure plus tard, le réfectoire se remplit des différentes unités du bataillon d'exploration. Sa propre unité vint s'installer à sa table habituelle.

Seul Eren rejoignait ses camarades de promotion. C'était pour lui le seul repas qu'il pouvait partager avec eux, car il passait généralement la journée soit en entraînement spécial, soit en tant que cobaye pour les expériences d'Hanji. Cette dernière ne pointa pas son nez durant le petit déjeuner pour le plus grand soulagement de Rivaille.

Ce dernier porta son regard sur son protéger et ne fit pas attention aux discussions de la table. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Petra l'interpella qu'il rapporta son attention sur son équipe.

\- Caporal Chef vous nous avez écouté ?

\- Excuse moi Petra, tu disais ?

\- Je vous demandais si vous aviez eu aussi la visite du Commandant Hanji ce matin, à propos d'Eren ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je du avoir la visite de cette folle ce matin ?

\- Pourtant, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait vous parler. Elle viendra sûrement après.

\- Je ne pense pas, il y a des choses plus importantes que ses frivolités. Maintenant dépêchez vous de terminer de manger et ensuite vous vous rendrez dans l'aile est. J'ai vu ce matin la poussière s'installait. Nettoyez moi ça rapidement.

\- A vos ordres Caporal Chef.

Il quitta rapidement le réfectoire afin de rejoindre les autres officiers pour la réunion hebdomadaire. Il écouta Erwin déballer son plan d'une oreille discrète, toutes ses pensées allaient involontairement vers Eren. En s'en rendant compte, il se gifla mentalement afin de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Une fois la réunion finit, il ne s'attarda pas et quitta aussitôt la salle. Dans le couloir il tomba sur le blondinet qui suivait toujours Eren. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? ah oui Armin. Il se demandait encore comment ce gringalet avait pu finir ses classes et rejoindre le bataillon. Il en profita pour lui poser quelques questions.

\- Arlett suis moi dans mon bureau de suite.

\- A vos ordres Caporal Chef.

Il suivit le gradé en respectant une certaine distance entre eux. Une fois dans le bureau du Caporal Chef, celui ci referma la porte afin de ne pas être dérangé.

\- Aujourd'hui apparemment, c'est l'anniversaire de Jaeger. Est-ce exact ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Bien. Qu'elle est son rêve ?

\- Je ne comprend pas. Qu'entendez vous par son rêve ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il souhaite le plus ?

\- Découvrir l'autre côté du mur je crois. Découvrir la liberté.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi me demandez vous ça ?

\- C'est bon tu peux disposer et retourner dans ton unité. Pas un mot de notre conversation, cela va de soit.

\- Bien Caporal Chef.

Armin laissa un Caporal Chef en pleine réflexion.

L'unité de Rivaille passa sa journée à nettoyer l'aile est sans jamais voir leur supérieur. Ils avaient presque tous finit quand enfin il se pointa. Il ne prêta aucune attention à son unité et se dirigea directement vers Eren, qu'il interpella et lui demanda de le suivre sans aucune discussion. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à ses propres quartiers.

\- Va te doucher tout de suite. Tu es dégueulasse.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui y a une salle de bain et dépêche toi. Nous n'avons qu'un quart d'heure avant de devoir partir.

\- Nous allons où?

\- Pose pas de question et magne toi gamin.

Eren ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement. Au moment de vouloir enfiler ses vêtements, il ne les trouva pas. Son Caporal Chef était passé par là et lui avait pris son linge sale pour lui en laisser des propres. Il les enfila et rejoignit son aîné. Ce dernier attendait en regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à décliner derrière le château.

Ils se rendirent aux écuries et prirent leur monture. Rivaille les fit galoper pendant au moins trois bonnes heures. Ils finirent par arriver au pied du mur Rose. Là ils prirent un élévateur afin de passer au-dessus du mur. Ces appareils étaient répartit sur tout le long des murs afin de permettre à l'armée en cas de besoin de passer de l'autre côté du mur sans devoir passer par une porte souvent trop éloignée. Rivaille se chargea tout de même de payer le soldat de faction à cet endroit afin de cacher leur sortie interdite.

Une fois de l'autre côté du mur, Rivaille se dirigea vers l'est. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le chemin, mais chacun resta en alerte car ils était en territoire Titans.

Eren se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son Caporal Chef. Lui qui suis à la lettre les ordres. Il était étonné de le voir désobéir à l'interdiction de franchir le mur hors mission de reconquête.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de plusieurs heures. Seule la lune les éclairaient. Eren ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit. Ils descendirent de leur monture et les laissèrent paître dans l'étendue herbeuse. Rivaille fit signe à Eren de le suivre. Ils gravirent une colline avant d'emprunter un chemin escarpé entre les rochers. Le chemin finit par déboucher sur une corniche. Ils s'y installèrent.

Rivaille sortit du sac prit avec lui de quoi se sustenter.

\- Caporal Chef, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Si elle est conne garde la pour toi.

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous m'aviez emmené ici ?

\- J'ai pourtant dis que tu devais garder les questions connes en toi. tu verras en temps et heure. Maintenant mange et ensuite repose toi un peu. Je te réveillerai quand ce sera le moment.

Eren ne dit plus un mot et ils mangèrent en silence. Il s'installa contre un des rochers après avoir défait une partie de son équipement. Il se couvrit de sa cape et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Rivaille passa les quelques heures avant le lever du jour à veiller au moindre bruit suspect et à regarder le visage si paisible du gamin éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

Au moment où enfin le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, il réveilla Eren et tous les deux s'assirent sur le bord de la corniche pour admirer le lever de soleil.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Eren pour être parfaitement réveillé. Devant lui au fur et à mesure que se lever le soleil, il découvrit un paysage à couper le souffle. Devant eux s'étendaient une étendue de terre sans fin. L'eau des rivières la parcourant luisait sous les éclats de lumière. des arbres se dessinaient par ci par là. En forçant un peu la vue, Eren devinait la présence de gibiers en train de brouter tranquillement. Au loin, ils pouvaient deviner des montagnes. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Titans dans ce tableau en face d'eux. Tout n'était que sérénité.

Eren se retourna vers son idole de toujours, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique Caporal Chef.

\- Je savais que cela te plairait. Bonne anniversaire gamin.

Ils profitèrent encore un peu du spectacle, afin de le graver dans leur esprit, puis ils reprirent le chemin inverse pour rentrer au quartier général du bataillon d'exploration.

Personne ne sut où était partit les deux hommes. Chacun garda pour lui cette escapade nocturne.


	3. Le pianiste

_Note de l'auteure : voici un OS assez court par rapport à ceux que je produis d'habitude. L'objectif est pour moi de travailler sur les émotions, sur le ressenti des personnages._

* * *

**Le pianiste**

**POV Levi**

Le piano résonne comme tous les soirs dans la salle. Il n'y a plus une seule place de libre. Plus une seule ? Si, il y en reste une. A la table du fond à droite, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à la table de deux. Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que cette personne vient et se mets toujours à la même table. Il s'installe à la chaise qui fait face à la scène où je me trouve. Il y a pas loin de quatre-vingts personnes tous les soirs et pourtant c'est la seule qui attire mon regard. Ses yeux verts ont capté mon attention. Ils sont intenses comme tout son visage. Il n'a rien qui pourrait pourtant le distinguer d'une autre personne. Ah si en y regardant bien, cette personne est tout le temps seule et sa tenue ne correspond pas vraiment à une tenue pour aller dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Je me demande ce qu'il peut vraiment faire ici. Peut-être pour la musique. Je ne sais pas. Mais il est là et il me regarde comme tous les soirs. J'aperçois de temps en temps un sourire. Quand mes doigts glissent sur le piano et que je lève la tête, je le vois les yeux fermés, sa tête suivant le rythme doux et lent de mes mélodies. Il m'intrigue de plus en plus. Plus je le vois et plus j'aimerai être dans sa tête. Quand j'y pense, imaginer maintenant qu'il ne vienne pas un soir, me déstabilise un peu. Finalement je me suis habitué à sa présence.

Mon morceau vient de se terminer. Je me lève et remercie le public comme à chaque fois puis je quitte l'estrade quelques minutes histoire de me rafraîchir. Je me dirige vers le bar et je commande une coupe. Je m'arrête dans ma commande et je me retourne. Il est toujours là et ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté. Je me retourne vers le barman et je lui commande deux coupes en lui précisant d'offrir la deuxième coupe au jeune homme seul dans le fond de la salle. Il s'exécute et pendant ce temps-là je déguste ma boisson.

**POV Eren**

Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant une semaine, je me retrouve devant ce cabaret. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'y suis entré par hasard un soir alors qu'il tombait averse. Je n'avais pas de réservation, mais par chance il restait une table de libre. Quand je rentrais dans la pièce principale, j'étais stupéfait par le décor et tous ses gens si bien habillés. A l'autre bout de la salle, il y avait un piano. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer du piano et je fus charmé quand je l'ai entendu jouer la première fois. J'avais l'impression que le son sortait du bout de ses doigts. Ses doigts d'ailleurs, longs et fins, qu'on doutait au début que cela soit bien un homme qui les possédaient.

La première fois où je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu le quitter du regard. Il m'avait littéralement envoûté par ses gestes et ses postures. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne jouait que pour moi. Pourtant la salle était pleine, mais j'avais la sensation que l'on était seuls au monde, seuls dans cette salle.

Je suis revenu chaque soir pour l'écouter. Je prenais à chaque fois la même table. Elle est bien située, un peu reculé et dans la pénombre où seul le chandelier sur la table éclairait. Mais cela me suffisait. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

Ce soir encore je me suis assis à cette table et je l'ai écouté. Mais ce soir il y a une différence. Il a levé la tête et nos regards se croisent. Il continue à me regarder tout en jouant. Je me sens aussitôt privilégié. Je n'ai pas envie de couper ce contact, ce moment intime. A quoi pense-t-il quand il joue ? A quoi pense-t-il quand il me regarde ainsi ? Son regard peut paraître dur aux premiers abords, mais je suis sûr qu'il cache mille et une expressions. Il ne doit juste les dévoiler qu'à très peu de personne. La musique finit par s'achever et je sens au fond de moi une sorte de déception naître. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il continue à jouer encore et encore. Il se lève et s'incline devant les spectateurs qui l'applaudissent. Maintenant que je le regarde attentivement, je remarque qu'il n'ait pas très grand. S'il n'avait pas cet air sévère, on pourrait le prendre pour un adolescent. Il quitte l'estrade et je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il s'en va vers le bar pour prendre sa coupe. Comment je sais cela ? Il prend tous les soirs la même chose. Il se retourne et nos regards se fixent à nouveau. J'aimerai tellement m'approcher de lui et lui parler. Juste échanger quelques mots. Le barman arrive à ma hauteur et me dépose une coupe. Je la refuse et il me dit qu'elle vient du pianiste. Il a déjà tourné le dos pour déguster son breuvage. Je l'accepte donc et je le remercie. Je prends ma coupe et pose son rebord sur mes lèvres. Il s'est à nouveau tourné vers moi et avance lentement vers moi. Il arrive à la hauteur de ma table et s'installe sur la chaise vide. Il a toujours sa coupe à la main. Il me regarde ou plutôt me sonde. Je sens ses yeux passer au scanner le moindre millimètre de ma personne. Nous ne disons rien du tout. Nous buvons tranquillement notre coupe.

Il la finit avant moi et se relève pour retourner sûrement jouer. Je veux le retenir l'interpeller, mais je ne connais même pas son nom.

-Je finis dans une heure. Il y a un piano chez moi si tu veux venir écouter.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà partit.


	4. Lettre d'un condamné

_Note de l'auteure : voici un OS un peu spécial inspiré d'une photo ERURI._

* * *

**Lettre d'un condamné**

Mardi 1er septembre 850

Rivaille,

A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre je ne fais plus partie de ce monde. Hanji t'auras éloigné du lieu de mon exécution. Ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'aura agit qu'à ma seule volonté. Cela était d'ailleurs ma dernière volonté. Je pense que tu ne mérité pas de me voir misérable comme je suis devenu.

Je me rappelle de la première fois que je t'ai vu, dans les bas fond de la capitale. Tu te tenais debout fièrement tel un prince. Tu nous regardais de haut. Tout le monde te prenait pour un type associal, mais je sais qu'au fond tu avais un coeur. Tu n'hésitais pas à mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver un proche.

Te souviens tu de notre première rencontre ?

Je t'ai pourchassé à travers les bas fond. Bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu te déplaçais avec dextérité et souplesse à travers les ruines. Rien ne pouvait te faire obstacle. J'avoue que ce jour la tu m'avais donné du fil à retordre. Et dire que tu n'as jamais été formé à l'armée et que tu as appris tout en vivant dans la misère pour tenter de survivre. Quand je t'ai enfin capturé, tu ne t'aies pas laissé démonter pour autant. Je pouvais voir dans ton regard toute la haine que tu avais pour nous du monde d'en haut et surtout à ce moment là pour moi qui avait osé touché à tes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à te livrer à la justice. De plus je savais que l'on t'avais contacter pour que tu me tues. Ce jour-là j'ai voulu de sortir de cet enfer et j'ai voulu aussi t'utiliser. Je t'ai donc fait l'offre de nous rejoindre que tu as accepté. Avec Isabel et Farlan vous nous avez rejoints. Bien évidemment votre objectif était de me voler des documents.

Je me rappelle de ce jour funeste où tu as perdu tes deux précieux amis qui étaient plus comme des membres de ta famille. Je me rappelle comme ton regard exprimait toute la haine contre moi. Oui je peux le dire aujourd'hui tu me haïssais au plus au point et j'en étais totalement responsable. Pourtant tu aurais pu me tuer facilement ce jour et tu ne l'as pas fait. Même Mike n'aurait pu t'en empêcher à te venger une bonne fois pour toute. Mais je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre et de devenir mon subordonné. J'ai mis la mort de tes amis sur la faute des titans. Pourtant c'est bien moi qui les ait envoyé à la mort. Je n'aurais jamais dû les autoriser à prendre part à cette expédition.

Tu m'as finalement suivit tout en me prévenant que dès que je montrerai un moment de faiblesse, tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer. Je l'ai accepté.

Rapidement je t'ai fait monter dans les échelons et tu as eu enfin ta propre escouade d'élite. Tu as su choisir les meilleurs éléments pour t'accompagner en mission. Tu pouvais compter sur chacun d'eux. Même la douce Petra, sous ses airs de femme fragile, cachait en elle une combattante hors pair.

Rappelles toi quand nous sommes revenus à Trost afin d'éliminer les titans qui étaient parvenus à rentrer dans la ville, quand nous avons rencontrer Eren. Ce jeune garçon qui avait la rage au ventre. Ce garçon titan a su te convaincre de le prendre sous ta coupe. Il a su te montrer malgré ses chaînes son envie de massacrer tous les titans du monde. Ce jour-là, j'ai ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

Je me suis donc dans un sens vengé quand je t'ai demandé de le corriger dès qu'il s'emporterait. Je savais très bien que tu ne le ménagerais pas afin de pouvoir convaincre tout le tribunal. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à te voir le corriger. Cela permit de le faire intégrer le bataillon sous ta garde exclusive.

Je me rappelle de la 57ème expédition extra-muros. Celle qui avait pour objectif de capturer le titan féminin. Ce jour-là tu as de nouveau tout perdu, mais tu as su garder un certains sang froid. Toute ton unité a été tué par le titan féminin. Mais tu n'as pas abandonné le seul membre de ton escouade encore vivant et tu as sauvé Eren des griffes de ce monstre au prix de te blesser.

Tu as su remonter rapidement une nouvelle escouade encore plus forte. A ce moment-là j'ai compris que notre avenir ne reposait désormais plus que sur les épaules de la relève de la 104è d'entraînement. Ils ont tous découvert ton visage, celui de l'homme qui n'a pas peur de tuer un autre homme. Pourtant cela ne les a jamais effrayé. Même Eren a continué à te venérer.

Quand j'ai été blessé lors de la récupération d'Eren hors des murs, tu es venu me voir une dernière fois. Je sais que je te faisais pitié. Moi un homme sans coeur, manipulateur réduit à une loque avec mon bras en moins. Je t'ai annoncé que dorénavant c'était Hanji qui serait le commandant du bataillon d'exploration.

Peu de temps après j'ai été emmené en prison, torturé par Niles. Le salopard a pu se venger comme il pouvait de moi. Le tribunal a tout de suite décidé de m'exécuter.

J'ai réussi à avoir une feuille et une plume pour t'écrire car je voulais m'excuser.

Oui je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir promit la liberté mais finalement je t'ai enchaîné à moi. Ma mort dans un sens va me permettre de te rendre ta liberté. Sauve ta vie de ce monde qui est voué à la fin. Désormais tu n'aurais plus d'ordre à recevoir de ma part.

Dans quelques heures je serais pendu. Dans un sens j'aurais tellement voulu te revoir encore une fois pour te le dire de vive voix. Mais je ne suis qu'un lâche.

C'est sur ses derniers mots que je te dis adieu. Adieu Caporal chef Rivaille. Adieu mon ami.

Major Erwin Smith


	5. séance photo (1ère partie)

_Note de l'auteure : voici un OS dédicacé lors de la Japan Expo_

* * *

**Séance photo (1ère partie)**

\- C'est bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Merci à tous de votre présence. A demain.

\- Oh Levi c'était génial. Je suis sûr que tes photos vont encore se vendre comme des petits pains.

\- Ne dit pas ça Petra. C'était fade et sans aucun intérêt. Les deux mannequins, si on peut les appeler ainsi n'avait aucune expression ni avec le visage, ni avec le reste de leur corps. Et ça se dit professionnel. Tsk, foutaise. Je rentre j'ai perdu assez de temps.

Levi rangea son matériel photographique et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pour lui cette journée était une journée de perdue, complètement gâché par l'incompétence de jeune blanc bec se prenant pour des rois et des experts. Mais même un amateur aurait mieux fait qu'eux. Il arriva rapidement à sa voiture, qu'il déverrouilla après avoir fait le tour afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas une trace de raye sur la carrosserie. Il posa son matériel sur le siège arrière, régla ses rétroviseurs qu'il avait rentrés pour la journée. Il alluma la radio et un air de Pachelbel se mit en route. Il démarra et quitta sa place de parking. Il remonta la sortie en colimaçon. Il détestait ce genre de parking. Le passage était étroit pour les gros véhicules ou ceux qui étaient bas comme sa voiture. Arrivée en haut, il passa sa carte devant la borne qui ouvrit la barrière. Une fois le feu au vert, il se lança dans la rue. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation. La pluie commença à tomber fortement. Il détestait les jours pluvieux.

\- Merde je vais être en retard à la maison ! Mikasa va encore me passer un savon.

Eren, un jeune étudiant en économie, courait sous la pluie battante. Il avait passé sa journée à la bibliothèque du campus afin de pouvoir effectuer toutes les recherches afin de faire sa thèse économique. Il n'avait pas vu passer l'heure jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire le prévienne qu'elle allait fermer. Il avait bien évidement loupé le dernier bus pour rentrer chez lui et il ne se voyait pas appeler Mikasa qui ne se serait pas gênée de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se gérer seul. Il n'avait même pas fait un quart de la route quand la pluie s'était abattue sur lui. Il avait mis son sac besace sur la tête essayant vainement de se protéger de la pluie.

Il arriva à l'intersection où il devait tourner. Le bonhomme du passage piéton venait juste de passer au rouge et il se lança sur la route.

Levi démarra à peine le feu au vert. Il n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment une personne traversant inconsciemment. Il pila net, faisant glisser sa voiture de travers. Il sortit aussitôt du véhicule, prêt à tuer le suicidaire, s'il l'avait loupé.

\- Putain de connard de suicidaire. Tu ne peux pas te jeter sous une autre voiture ?

Il croisa un regard vert intense.

Eren en entendant les crissements de pneus était tombé à terre et avait fermé les yeux attendant l'impact qui ne vint jamais. Il les rouvrit en entendant un homme lui aboyer dessus. Il croisa aussitôt le regard argenté et froid du chauffeur de la voiture qui avait failli le percuter.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vu que le feu piéton était passé rouge.

Levi regarda de haut en bas le gamin devant lui avant de soupirer. Quelque chose l'attira chez ce garçon. Il avait la folle envie de le photographier immédiatement.

-Monte dans la voiture, tu vas choper la mort trempée comme tu es.

\- Non c'est bon je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- J'ai dit monte et dépêche-toi on bloque la circulation.

Eren déglutit péniblement et obéit à l'ordre. Il monta côté passager. Levi avait jeté sa veste pour que le garçon puisse s'assoir dessus sans risquer de salir le siège.

-Attache ta ceinture et ne fou pas de la flotte partout.

Levi redémarra sans plus attendre et se dirigea chez lui. Le trajet se fit en silence. Il se gara dans le parking souterrain de sa résidence. Ils sortirent du véhicule et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4ème étage. Durant toute la montée, Levi ne se gêna pas d'inspecter de loin son invité de dernière minute. Ce dernier s'était mis à rougir sous l'intensité du regard du plus vieux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement Levi lui fit retirer ses baskets et ses chaussettes et patienter sur le paillasson. Il revint rapidement avec une serviette et une paire de pantoufle. Il fit entrer Eren dans son antre sacré.

-La salle de bain et au fond à droite. Va prendre une douche et laisse-moi tes affaires que je les nettoie. Je vais te sortir une tenue en attendant.

Eren ne savait pas trop quoi faire et surtout ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé à être pieds nus chez un parfait inconnu qui roulait en superbe bagnole et qui vivait apparemment dans une résidence de luxe. Sans compter le fait que cet étranger n'était pas vilain du tout, au contraire. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait tout fait pour le séduire, mais là, il avait plutôt un peu peur.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Ma sœur va me tuer.

\- Prévient la que tu ne rentres pas immédiatement que tu as un rendez-vous pour du travail.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Quel travail ? Je ne suis pas une pute !

\- Oh là calme tes ardeurs. Je te parlerai d'un travail tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, mais une fois que tu seras propre et sec.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas répliquer plus et appréhendant quand même la proposition qui allait venir, Eren saisit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à Mikasa pour la prévenir de son retard, sans lui dire toutefois le réel motif, ne voulant pas que la cavalerie débarque. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fameuse salle de bain. Elle était si grande qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas un appartement par pièce. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla, entassant ses vêtements dans un coin. Il alluma la douche et c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il apprécia l'eau chaude tomber sur son corps et relaxant l'ensemble de ses muscles.

Levi entra peu de temps après dans la salle de bain et prit les affaires sales pour les mettre dans la machine. Il en profita pour détailler le corps du garçon qui lui tournait légèrement le dos. Il ni avait pas à dire, mais il avait bien fait un très bon choix. Son instinct de photographe ne l'avait pas trompé une fois de plus. Le gamin n'avait ni trop ni pas assez. Tout pour lui était parfait. Sa posture quand il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, l'expression de son visage montrant le bienfait que lui faisait l'eau sur son corps. Il n'y avait rien de négatif. Tout était parfait pour lui. Il se voyait déjà passer des heures à le photographier sous tous les angles.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et partit en direction de la buanderie.

Quand Eren eut fini de se doucher, il trouva sur le meuble une serviette et une tenue de rechange. Il se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Il y avait peu de meuble et niveau décoration, cela frôlait le zéro absolu. Il trouva l'adulte assis sur le canapé, une tasse à la main. Une deuxième était posée sur la table basse. Il leva la tête en entendant les pas venir vers lui.

\- Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud. Cela te va ?

\- Euh oui, merci. Mais dites-moi, quel était le job que vous voulez me proposer ?

\- Déjà tu me tutoie. Je ne suis pas encore vieux et sénile. Ensuite, rien de bien compliqué. Pose pour moi.

\- Poser pour vous… euh toi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est simple, je te demande de poser pour moi. Je suis photographe. Tu as du potentiel, je l'ai vu. Je rémunère très bien mes modèles du moment qu'ils se donnent à 100%.

\- Quel genre de photos ?

\- Des photos de mode. Tu crois que je fais du porno peut être ?

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Bien. Je te propose de faire un essai maintenant pour voir ce que l'on peut faire ensemble.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Suis-moi alors.

Levi entraîna Eren dans une pièce totalement dénuée de mobilier. Les murs étaient complètement blancs. Il y avait des spots et un grand drap gris sur l'un des murs. Levi se dirigea directement vers son matériel photographique.

Eren resta sur le pas de porte attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Il n'était pas très rassuré pour le moment.

-Viens par là et regarde dans ma direction.

Eren se déplaça vers le drap gris et se tourna vers Levi.

-Incline un peu la tête. Voilà comme ça. Ne bouge pas. Maintenant mets légèrement les mains dans les poches et décontracte tes épaules. Tu es trop tendu.

Levi fit pendant près d'un quart d'heure des photos d'Eren le guidant dans ses poses. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait réussi à le mettre en confiance et Eren commença à prendre quelques initiatives maladroite mais qui avait tout de même son charme. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent afin que Levi puisse voir ce que donnaient les premiers clichés, Eren sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Il retourna sur le canapé, le temps que Levi amène son matériel au salon. Il somnolait quand Levi s'installa sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable et son appareil photo qu'il connecta à celui-ci. Il fit défiler rapidement les photos et s'arrêta sur l'une des dernières photos. Eren était légèrement de côté, la main droite remontait dans ses cheveux, la bouche légèrement ouverte telle une invitation. Il trouvait ce cliché prometteur. Il leva la tête et vit que le gamin commençait à s'endormir. Il se leva du canapé et alla chercher une couverture.

Eren se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une bonne odeur de croissant et de café qui flottait autour de lui. Il s'étira tel un chat avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il se redressa et aperçut l'homme qui l'avait emmené chez lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il se leva et prit son portable tout en allant vers le comptoir de la cuisine. L'adulte lui posa une tasse de café devant lui.

-Merci.

\- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien de spéciale.

\- Je vais faire un aller-retour pour chercher le matériel et tout ce que j'ai besoin pour la séance photo.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit oui !

\- Ecoute gamin, tu as un putain de potentiel à ne pas gâcher, donc accepte sans rechigner la séance. Tu recevras 500 $ à la fin de la journée. Ce n'est pas du vol.

\- 500 $ ! Mais c'est énorme.

\- C'est ce que je paye pour de bonne prestation.

Levi mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et s'apprêta à partir.

-Attendez.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

\- Levi. Levi Ackerman. Et toi ?

\- Eren Jaeger.

\- Os Eren. Je reviens dans une demi-heure. En attendant y a la télé et surtout nettoie ta place après que t'es fini de déjeuner.

Levi partit rapidement. Eren prit le temps de manger, son estomac se rappelant qu'il avait sauté un repas la veille. Il eut à peine finit quand Levi revint les bras chargés de sac. Il déposa directement tout dans sa salle privée pour les photos. Il ramena au salon différentes tenues pour Eren et les ordonna dans un certain ordre. A la porte, la sonnerie retentit et une femme entra sans attendre.

-Bonjour, je suis Petra, l'assistante maquilleuse et coiffure. C'est moi qui vais t'aider à te préparer pour chaque shooting.

\- Enchanté. Moi c'est Eren.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce à photo et derrière un paravent installé pour l'occasion, Eren enfila sa première tenue. Pour le premier shooting, Eren portait un pantalon noir avec un tee shirt blanc. Petra lui gomina les cheveux vers l'arrière. Eren du prendre des pauses sérieuses. Ce qui surprit Levi, c'est la façon dont Eren avait d'être sérieux. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir un regard malicieux sans que pour autant ses lèvres ne montre un sourire. Eren bougea au fur et à mesure des demandes. La première partie dura plus d'une demi-heure.

Entre chaque séance différente, Levi changeait sa carte SD afin de ne pas mélanger les clichés.

Pour la deuxième séance, Eren se retrouva en pantalon bleu avec une chemise noire ouverte de moitié. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus sauvages. Il dut prendre des poses plus provocatrices, tentatrices.

-Eren essaye de penser à ta petite amie.

\- Je veux bien, mais j'en ai pas.

\- Alors pense aux filles que tu voudrais séduire. Tu dois attirer leur attention.

\- Désolé je ne suis pas intéressée par les filles.

\- Alors pense au mec que tu voudrais attirer dans ton lit.

A ces mots Eren se mit à rougir. Levi avait une façon de parler qui pouvait vraiment mettre mal à l'aise les gens. Il se gifla intérieurement et après avoir fermé les yeux pour faire le vide, il se mit à penser à quel genre de mec l'attirait. Rapidement une image assez bonne se forma dans son esprit et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à faire les poses demandées au photographe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent vers les midis afin de manger un morceau préparait par Petra. Cette dernière s'éclipsa pour le reste de la journée, car Levi n'avait plus besoin de ses services.

-Tu vois une fois que tu as trouvé sur quoi focaliser ton esprit, les photos se sont enchaînées d'elles-mêmes. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs à qui tu pensais, mais il faudra que tu renouvelles la même chose pour l'après-midi.

Eren se mit à rougir, mais le photographe n'en tint pas compte. Valait peut être mieux pas, se dit-il, qu'il sache qu'il avait réussi en pensant à ce dernier. Ils terminèrent de manger tranquillement, Levi posant quelques questions concernant l'étudiant, afin de mieux le cerner.

Quand fut le moment de reprendre la séance, Eren attendit qu'il lui donne la nouvelle tenue. Il vit le photographe préparer une sorte de matelas vers l'espace de prises.

-Tu vas retirer tous tes vêtements et ne garder que le boxer. Tu t'allongeras au milieu du matelas.

Eren obéit, mais n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il s'allongea comme demandé. Il se tenait raide sur le dos. Levi retira ses chaussures et monta sur le matelas après avoir fait les derniers réglages de lumière.

-Va falloir que tu te détendes au maximum car tu es trop tendu pour le moment. Ce ne sont que des photos normales, donc pas la peine de stresser. Pense à la même chose que ce matin, mais sa rougir, cela m'aiderait.

Levi se positionna debout de part et d'autre Eren.

-Monte sa droite vers ta bouche, tout en plaquant le bras sur le matelas et regarde-moi. Bien comme ça, continue. Donne du mouvement, donne de la sensualité dans tes poses. Relève un peu le menton. Bien, très bien.

Eren enchaîna les poses au feeling. A un moment Levi quitta le matelas pour installer une échelle contre le faux lit afin de pouvoir prendre Eren dans son intégralité. Au début l'étudiant se sentit plus que gêné et n'osait pas trop bouger, puis petit à petit, il fit onduler son corps au fur et à mesure des prises. Il finit par plier légèrement une jambe et sa main gauche descendit vers le boxer. Il glissa le pouce au niveau de l'élastique. Les encouragements de Levi le grisaient et il se sentait insouciant.

Quand Levi mis fin à la séance photo, Eren fut presque déçu. Le photographe l'aida à se relever. Il se rhabilla et patienta que Levi revint. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble au salon et Levi lui montra l'ensemble des clichés prit ce jour, n'hésitant pas à lui donner des conseils pour s'améliorer. Pour une fois il était fier du shooting fait avec en plus un amateur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand le téléphone du plus jeune se mit à sonner. Il regarda et reconnut le numéro de sa sœur. Il soupira. Il avait oublié de la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas de suite. Levi l'observa, un sourire en coin. Puis il partit vers son bureau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe.

-Cela est pour ta journée de travail. Quand les clichés auront été sélectionnés je t'appellerai pour te les montrer.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais te raccompagner.

Eren prit l'enveloppe et laissa les coordonnées à Levi. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, Eren se retourna pour remercier le photographe. Ce dernier saisit le col du garçon et captura ses lèvres, dans un baiser tendre, mais passionné. Au début Eren fut choqué, mais se détendit rapidement et y répondit.

-A très bientôt j'espère Eren, pour une autre séance, mais cette fois juste pour moi.

Eren quitta précipitamment le véhicule et courut jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Quand il la referma, il se laissa tomber au sol. Le photographe lui avait volé son premier baiser.


	6. plasir du sang

_Note de l'auteure : voici le 2eme OS dédicacé lors de la Japan Expo_

_Attention couple Levi x Erwin_

* * *

Plaisir du sang

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la contrée maintenant désertique de Shiganshina. Depuis près d'un demi-siècle, les habitants de ce bourg avaient totalement disparu. Tous ? Non, il restait encore une âme dans cette contrée vide de vie. Mais on ne le voyait que très rarement. Il sortait lorsque le soleil se couchait et rentrait peu avant son levé. Depuis des semaines, il avait faim. De sang, oui le sang. Voilà tout ce qu'il désirait, du sang frais. Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas trouvées de proie à se mettre sous la dent. Il devenait de plus en plus irascible avec cette faim tenace. Il parcourait la nuit des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour ne jamais rien trouver. Il dormait tranquillement dans sa pièce sans lumière quand une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Cette odeur il la reconnaissait entre mille. C'était l'odeur de la chair humaine, jeune d'après son odorat. Insouciant vagabond qui est venu se perdre si loin de la civilisation. Erwin hume l'air encore une fois. Pas de doute, il s'agit d'un homme.

Aussitôt son instinct de chasseur se réveille. Vivement la nuit pour s'occuper comme il se doit de son hôte.

Levi marchait depuis maintenant plus de 3 heures. Il pestait contre son automobile qui avait eu le chic de tomber en panne au milieu de nulle part. Ce jour-là il faisait une chaleur à crever et il n'y avait pas un seul point d'ombre. Il longeait la route, espérant qu'un autre automobiliste pourrait l'emmener au garage le plus proche. Mais voilà, cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait sans la moindre trace de civilisation ou même d'un seul être humain. Tout était silencieux à faire dormir un mort. En temps normal, il appréciait ce genre de calme, mais là, cela avait plutôt tendance à lui taper sur le système.

Il finit par arriver à l'entrée d'un village. Comme la route qu'il avait empruntée jusque-là, il était vide de toute vie. Il avança prudemment dans les rues, son instinct d'ancien soldat, lui disait de rester sur ses gardes. Il finit par arriver devant une immense bâtisse. Vu l'état de l'allée, elle devait sûrement être habitée. Il se demandait qu'elle fût le malade qui pouvait séjourner ici toute l'année. Il poussa la grille et longea la longue allée de terre blanche. De part et d'autre, il y avait des statues de femmes dénudées. Au loin, il aperçut un parc d'où le gazon semblait avoir était tondu récemment. Il y avait de forte chance qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la maison. Et encore en y regardant de plus près, il devrait dire manoir, vu la dimension démesurée qu'avait la bâtisse. Il sonna à la porte. Il patienta quelques instants, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit facilement. Il entra prudemment, scrutant les alentours à la recherche d'un éventuel agresseur. Dès son arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, il fut saisi par le froid y régnant. Pourtant dehors c'était une fournaise. Le propriétaire des lieux devait avoir installé un système de climatisation dernier cri.

Il se dirigea vers la première porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Erwin n'en pouvait plus de cette odeur si tentante et d'être coincée dans cette pièce dénuée de lumière. Il devait patienter encore quelques heures avant le coucher de soleil. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux. Mais bon il recevait vraiment très peu de visiteur, voir jamais. Il réfléchissait déjà à la façon de le croquer. Ne sachant pas quand il y aurait un autre visiteur, il se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible et donc de ne prélevait que de petites quantités de sang quotidiennement. Sa proie avait peu de chance de s'en sortir de toute façon. La fuite pour lui n'était même pas possible, car une fois mordu, sa victime sombrait dans une fatigue soudaine et il lui fallait au moins 24 heures pour s'en remettre, pile le délai entre deux prélèvements.

Si son nez ne le trompait pas son hôte était dans la catégorie de sang rare et donc fin et délicat. Vivement ce soir.

La première pièce devait être une salle à manger. Un grande table trônait au milieu et de part et d'autre des dizaines de chaises. Cela ne devait vraiment pas être pratique pour se parler. Enfin-là n'était pas le problème. Pour le moment il devait trouver le propriétaire des lieux ou mieux, un téléphone. Il referma la porte après avoir inspecté la pièce. Il fit la même chose pour toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée. Quand il regarda l'heure à sa montre une heure s'était déjà écoulée et il désespérait de trouver l'aide tant souhaitée.

Il s'attaqua au premier étage. La première porte qu'il ouvrit fut une chambre. Au milieu il y avait un majestueux lit datant sûrement d'une autre époque, avec son baldaquin et ses rideaux. Il y trouva une commode et une armoire. Au fond à côté de la table de chevet, il y avait une porte. En y pénétrant il tomba sur une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire qui pouvait accueillir au moins quatre personnes. Cela lui rappela qu'il infestait la sueur et la poussière. Après quelques hésitations, il décida qu'il pouvait bien s'offrir le plaisir d'un bain. Il fit donc couler de l'eau et fouilla dans les meubles à la recherche de savon et de serviette. Il trouva aussi un peignoir, qu'il prit même si celui-ci était un peu trop grand. Au moins il ne serait pas nu en attendant que ses affaires soient propres. Le temps que l'eau coule il prit le peignoir et redescendit au rez de chaussée. Il se déshabilla et mit dans la machine ses vêtements avant d'enfiler le peignoir. Il remonta rapidement, coupa l'eau et enfin plongea dans l'eau chaude et délassante.

Erwin sentit que son hôte se rapprochait dangereusement de sa chambre. Il pouvait le suivre par l'odeur et son 6ème sens très développé. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent d'anticipation. Il entendit la porte du palier s'ouvrir. Il était donc en train de visiter toutes les pièces. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui coulait qui lui indiqua que son invité prenait des aises.

Tant mieux, qu'il perde toute notion de danger. Cela ne rendra la chair que meilleure, détendu et propre. Il ne supportait pas de toute façon mordre une proie sale et trop odorante.

Une nouvelle heure passa et il se rendit compte que son hôte ne bougeait plus. Peut-être s'était-il endormi ?

Levi avait frotté pour faire partir toute la crasse de son corps. L'eau chaude avait détendu ses muscles. Il était resté pendant presque une demi-heure, profitant de l'eau au maximum. Il en ressortit lorsque celle-ci devint trop froide à son goût. En se séchant, la fatigue le gagna subitement. Il enfila le peignoir et se dirigea vers ce lit qui l'appelait tellement. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à une éventuelle menace. Il défit le peignoir et entra en boxer sous la couette. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir le prendre et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le soleil venait de se coucher quand il commença à faire d'étranges rêves. Il était toujours dans cette pièce, mais pas seul. Un homme grand et blond se tenait près de lui. Cet étranger l'avait entouré la taille de ses bras et lui faisait pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté. Il lui lécha le cou. Levi gémissait sous cet assaut.

-Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme pour l'éternité.

Soudain, une douleur violente, comme si on lui perçait la peau l'envahit et le réveilla.

Il se retrouva assis dans le lit. Il était complètement essoufflé. Par réflexe, il passa sa main contre son cou. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux contre sa main. En la levant vers ses yeux, il reconnut le sang. Son propre sang. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé la douleur. Aussitôt son instinct de survie se mit en alerte. Il rejeta la couverture et se leva. Il se mit à chanceler et du se retenir pour ne pas tomber à terre.

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait cette ordure ?

Il se traina plus ou moins avec difficulté jusqu'à l'escalier et descendit en se servant de la rampe. Il atteignit la buanderie, mais il n'y trouva plus ses vêtements. Vu le danger de cette habitation, il ne pouvait pas attendre de les retrouver. Tant pis. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrit. Elle avait été verrouillée.

-Mais pourquoi tant de précipitation ? Le dîner sera bientôt près. Je suis sûr que vous mourrez de faim et surtout nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance.

Levi se retourna pour voir descendre lentement l'homme de son rêve, sauf que là il le trouvait encore plus grand et d'une beauté infinie. Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas se laissait submerger par cette beauté antique. Ce n'était qu'un leurre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Veuillez pardonner mon manque de civilisation, je reçois tellement peu de gens que j'en oublie la bienséance. Je suis Erwin Smith, ancien major du bataillon d'exploration et aujourd'hui comte de Shiganshina.

\- Vous mentez. Le Major Erwin est mort lors de la bataille de reprise de Stohess.

\- Oh vraiment ! C'est ainsi qu'ils ont décidé de cacher la vérité. Comme cela est mignon. Mort pour la patrie donc. Et qui êtes-vous pour connaître le Major.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Je suis le Caporal-Chef Levi Ackerman, du bataillon d'exploration.

\- Je vois que nous avons donc un point commun mon cher Levi. Maintenant si vous voulez me suivre, le service ne va pas tarder.

\- Où sont mes affaires ?

\- En train de sécher. Mais nous sommes entre nous, il ne doit pas y avoir de la gêne.

-Tsk.

Levi fit un pas en avant et bascula en avant. Deux bras glacés le retinrent aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous goûter. Maintenant il vous faut reprendre des forces. Je vais vous conduire à votre place.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Juste prélevé un peu de votre sang. Son odeur était une torture pour mon odorat.

Levi aurait voulu lui résister, mais le prélèvement qu'avait effectué cet homme sur lui, l'avait considérablement affaiblit. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de capituler temporairement, du moins le temps de récupérer des forces.

Erwin le porta, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, jusqu'à la table. Il prit lui-même place en face de son hôte, posant sa tête sur ses mains et lorgnant son invité de marque au goût exquis, avec appétit. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel du sang. Et comme il l'avait pensé, il était divinement bon, légèrement épicé. Il fit retentir la petite cloche à côté de lui et une servante arriva avec un premier plat.

Levi n'en revint pas. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucune âme vivante dans ses lieux et pourtant une domestique était apparue. Quelque chose clocha quand il la regarda de plus près. Elle était très pâle et aucune émotion ou étincelle de vie ne semblait sortir de ses yeux.

Erwin observa la scène avec un sourire en coin.

-Elle n'est plus vivante depuis des années.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle m'a vendu son âme en échange de l'immortalité.

\- Quelle bête démoniaque êtes-vous ?

\- Voyons mon cher Levi, vous savez ce que je suis, mais vous refusez de l'admettre.

\- Non je n'en sais rien, à part un enfoiré de service.

\- N'ayez pas peur et dites à voix haute ce que votre conscience vous dit.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ce que peut dire ma conscience ?

\- Je peux lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Rien ne peut mette cacher. Et encore moins depuis que je vous ai goûté.

\- Tsk vous êtes dégoûtant.

\- Mais non voyons, je ne suis pas ainsi. Pensez à manger pour refaire le plein de fer.

C'est à contre cœur que Levi se mit à manger la soupe. Il eut le droit ensuite à une pièce de viande accompagné d'un verre de vin. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il mangea tout ce qu'on lui amena, captivé contre son gré par la voix enchanteresse d'Erwin. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui répondre sèchement.

Une fois le dîner finit, Levi voulu récupérer ses affaires. On lui indiqua qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas sèches. Erwin lui proposa de se reposer. Il refusa catégoriquement.

-Vous attendez que je m'endorme pour me vider de mon sang, sal vampire.

\- Voilà nous y sommes. Vous l'avez enfin prononcé. Oui je suis un vampire et j'ai besoin de votre sang pour me nourrir. Je ne compte pas vous tuer tout de suite. Je ne sais pas quand viendra mon prochain hôte. Et puis votre sang est si divin. Je ne peux me résoudre à vous vider de ce nectar en une fois voyez-vous.

Erwin avait dit ses mots tout en se rapprochant de Levi. Sans s'en rendre compte, Levi se retrouva dans les bras du grand blond, son souffle froid dans sa nuque. Il se raidit aussitôt s'attendant à se faire mordre mais rien ne vint.

Erwin Posa doucement ses lèvres sur la nuque de son hôte tout en parlant. Il respira l'odeur si tentante. Cela était presque un pêché que ce type de sang existe. Si rare et si pure. Ses bras entouraient le noiraud.

-Quand je t'aurais mordu une troisième fois, tu ne pourras plus quitter ce manoir. Tu ne pourras plus t'éloigner de moi. Je vais faire en sorte de te rendre accros à moi. J'occuperai la moindre de tes pensées.

Levi à ses mots s'écarta vivement. Le repas lui avait redonné des forces. Il fonça malgré sa quasi-nudité vers la porte d'entrée. En clenchant, il remarqua qu'elle était verrouillée. Il se retourna aussitôt.

-Inutile de fuir. Tout pourrait se passer le plus agréablement possible. Collaborez et vous verrez que votre fin de vie n'en sera que facilité. Débattez-vous et vous souffrirez.

\- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire. J'ai pas envie de crever maintenant. Tu peux aller te faire foutre.

\- Que de vilains mots venant de votre bouche.

Levi partit en courant vers la première pièce qui était à sa portée. Il se rendit vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec des barreaux. Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir vu. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea au 1er étage. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée auparavant. Il ouvrit aussi la fenêtre et tomba aussi sur des barreaux.

Dans le couloir il entendit des pas lents venir vers lui. Ce malade prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement. Il devait fuir de cette maison des horreurs coûte que coûte. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de quitter la pièce qu'Erwin était déjà appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors, vous avez enfin décidé de vous rendre ? Je vous promets que je peux vous faire passer le plus agréable des moments.

\- Plutôt crever.

\- En son temps.

Erwin fondit sur Levi mais ce dernier l'esquiva. Il chercha à fuir par la porte, mais le blond se mit à fredonner. Aussitôt son esprit cessa de lutter. Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent. Il était comme pétrifié dans son corps. Son esprit pourtant lui paraissait serein.

Le vampire s'approcha lentement de sa victime sans cesser de fredonner. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras.

Levi regardait sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Son corps tout entier refusait de lui obéir. Il ressemblait désormais qu'à un simple pantin dans les mains d'Erwin. Pourtant dans son regard, on pouvait toujours voir un défi. Il refusait de baisser les armes.

Erwin le déposa sur le lit et s'allongea contre lui, se positionnant de côté afin d'admirer sa proie. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il se pencha et captura doucement les lèvres de Levi, toujours incapable de pouvoir réagir.

Le baiser était doux et pas déplaisant pour Levi qui se sentit aussitôt enivré par une sensation de bien-être qui se diffusa dans tout son corps. Il se mit à gémir contre les lèvres d'Erwin.

-Tu vois, il ne servait à rien de vouloir me fuir. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire explorer des sensations que tu ne douterais jamais exister.

\- Ja…jamais.

La bouche d'Erwin se posa sur le coin des lèvres de Levi et descendit le long de la mâchoire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'oreille qu'il lécha avant de la mordiller légèrement évitant tout de même de lui faire couler du sang. Il craignait néanmoins de ne pouvoir y résister et de le tuer par accident. Erwin n'arrêta pas pour autant de fredonner, empêchant ainsi Levi de faire la moindre tentative de fuite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Rien. Je m'assure juste que tu vas être coopératif. Chaque vampire possède un don et le mien et d'immobiliser quiconque qui m'entends fredonner. Détends-toi maintenant et profite de ta nuit.

Les mains du vampire descendirent le long du torse pâle de son hôte. Il frôlait la peau avec ses ongles déclenchant des frissons à Levi. Mais aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'avait plus que cela pour résister et il n'allait pas faire plaisir au vampire.

Ce dernier continua son exploration. Il descendit le long du coup baisant, suçant, léchant la moindre parcelle sans pour autant le marquer. Sa bouche descendit vers le torse s'arrêtant devant l'un des deux bourgeons. Il le lécha avec de rapides petits coups de langue.

Partout où le vampire le toucher sa peau était froide et brûlante en même temps. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible. Il devait utiliser de la sorcellerie. Quand il sentit et surtout vit la bouche d'Erwin se poser sur l'un de ses tétons, la sensation qu'il ressentit le fit gémir. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses bruits.

Erwin sourit à l'entente de ce bruit et continua sa douce torture buccale. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et descendirent jusqu'au sous-vêtement, seul rempart encore en place. Il y glissa l'une de ses mains froide et frôla l'objet de sa convoitise. Il avait arrêté de fredonner et il pouvait profiter de la réaction du corps de celui qu'il comptait faire son amant, même temporaire. Il le vit donc se tendre lorsque sa main prit son trophée en main. Il continua à descendre ses lèvres allumant en Levi un brasier. Ce dernier ne savait plus comment résister. Sa conscience lui criait de se débattre et de fuir, mais son corps disait le contraire. Tout n'était que chaos en lui. Il sentit à peine Erwin lui retirer son boxer et encore moins l'aider en soulevant légèrement les hanches.

La bouche d'Erwin finit par se poser sur la tête de son sexe tendu. Il sentit la langue s'insinuer légèrement dans la petite fente. Il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Son dos se cambra. La bouche du vampire descendit le long de la hampe. Il commença un mouvement de vas et vient. Levi s'accrochait désespérément au drap. Des doigts s'insinuèrent dans sa bouche qu'il suça dans se poser de question. Il perdait complètement pied avec la réalité. Il les sentit bientôt contre son intimité, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les repousser que déjà, Erwin les fit entrer un par un, veillant à changer l'esprit de son amant afin de le préparer le mieux possible.

Levi se détendit sans trop de mal. Au bout d'un moment il fit bouger ses hanches à la rencontre des doigts du vampire. Ce dernier prit ça pour un signe positif et les retira. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne laissant pas tellement de temps à Levi pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se positionna devant son entrée, lui souleva les hanches. Il s'approcha de sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement au même moment où il le pénétra. Il entra lentement mais sans s'arrêter.

Levi essaya de le repousser sous l'intrusion qui lui donnait l'impression de se déchirer à l'intérieur. Mais Erwin le maintint en place avec son corps imposant. Il attendit tout de même un peu avant de commencer à se mouvoir. La sensation du corps froid et du sexe d'Erwin en lui ne fut pas agréable au début, mais rapidement la douleur et le froid furent remplacer par du plaisir et une tiédeur.

Plus Erwin se mouvait en Levi, cognant sans relâche contre le point sensible de ce dernier, plus son corps se réchauffait. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de garder le contrôle. Il sentait le sang de Levi tambouriner dans ses veines.

Alors qu'ils approchaient tous les deux de la jouissance absolue, Erwin enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge de Levi.

Levi sentit une violente douleur et s'agrippa au corps d'Erwin. Il sentit tout de même son propre sexe se libérer en même temps qu'il poussa un cri de jouissance. Erwin le suivit pratiquement aussitôt, s'arrêtant de boire le sang si délicieux et léchant les deux trous laissés en marques.

Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes avant qu'Erwin finisse par se retirer. Levi surfait entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Il ne pouvait pas définir les sensations qu'il ressentait, mais il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune douleur. Contre lui s'était blotti le corps chaud d'Erwin. Ce dernier lui baisa doucement le cou.

-Désormais tu as toutes les raisons de rester près de moi. Je te promets de te chérir jusqu'à ta mort.


	7. Strip tease du caporal

**OS dédicacé à Rivaille Uke. Totalement délire, aucun sérieux dedans.**

**Strip tease du caporal**

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi, elles ont voulu me traîner hors de la maison ce soir. J'avais pleins de choses de prévus en plus. C'est mon anniversaire et mes parents ont invité la famille. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ont dit si facilement oui.

Enfin bref me voilà partie avec mes amies pour je ne sais où. Comment je sais que je ne sais pas où l'on va ? Tout simplement parce qu'elles m'ont bandé les yeux depuis que j'ai quitté la maison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on avance, on s'arrête, on tourna une fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Je finirai peut-être par avoir le mal des transports.

Je crois qu'on est arrivé. Les portes s'ouvrent et on m'aide à sortir. Il y a quelques marches et j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit où nous sommes et là, je commence à flipper. Qui ne flipperait pas dans ma situation ? Je vous le demande.

On me fait asseoir sur une chaise. Je me tiens à cette chaise comme une bouée de sauvetage. Plus personne autour de moi.

\- Eh les filles ! Vous êtes où ? Ce n'est pas drôle là !

Pas de réponse. Je lève une main pour retirer mon bandeau. Mes doigts saisissent le tissu.

BAM

Je sursaute, ma main retourne tenir la chaise. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. D'où vient ce bruit.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi ! Les filles, la plaisanterie a assez duré.

\- Quelle plaisanterie ?

Mon sang se fige instantanément. Cette voix ! Non, je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible. Quelqu'un a mis l'animé en route. Non, ce n'est pas l'animé. Je le connais par cœur et il n'y a pas cette phrase dedans.

Je sens une main qui se pose sur ma joue. Je me raidis aussitôt.

\- Du calme la gamine, je ne vais pas te manger. J'ai déjà un titan à bouffer après. Donc on se détend.

\- Euh, oui, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien, on va te retirer le bandeau, mais en aucun cas, tu ne devras bouger. C'est clair ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Je te laisse t'en occuper.

Ah, il y avait une autre personne. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas.

On tire une autre chaise derrière moi et la deuxième personne s'assoit. La première personne s'éloigne. Je n'ose mettre son nom dessus. J'ai trop peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

De la musique démarre et là deux mains défont mon bandeau.

\- Tu vas voir, il est champion pour ce genre de show.

Je n'ose me retourner, en reconnaissant aussi cette voix. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant ce que je vois devant moi.

Il est petit, enfin presque la même taille que moi. Sa coupe au bol, rasé sous le dessous, ses cheveux noirs. Son regard froid. Oui, c'est lui. C'est le caporal-chef Levi.

Pincez-moi, je rêve.

Le mec derrière moi s'appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise.

\- Il me fait ce genre de spectacle presque tous les soirs. Mais apparemment ce soir, c'est spécial.

Ma tête se retourne et mon regard croise deux grands yeux vert émeraude pétillant et un grand sourire.

\- Eren !

\- Ben oui, c'est moi. Tu voulais que cela soit qui d'autre ?

\- Je dois rêver ? Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Dans ces cas-là, on est trois à rêver. Allez, regarde devant toi. C'est Levi qui fait son spectacle juste pour toi.

Ma tête se retourne devant et je vois le caporal sur une estrade. Il est vêtu de sa tenue avec le harnais. Il me regarde. Je sens le rouge monter à mon visage. Je voudrais tellement me cacher six pieds sous terre.

La musique est lente comme les gestes du caporal. Il se déhanche en rythme. Sa main droite remonte le long de son torse jusqu'à son foulard. Il mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Sa langue caresse la lèvre supérieure. D'un seul geste, il retire son foulard. Il tend le bras et le laisse tomber à terre. Il fait quelques pas et se dirige vers une chaise. Il s'assoit face au dossier, les jambes écartées et se jette en arrière. Une de ses mains tient le dossier tandis que l'autre passe sur son entrejambe avant de remonter le long de sa poitrine.

Je commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Je suis sûr que mon cœur va exploser.

\- Il est fabuleux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le mot est léger là.

Il se relève, il ôte sa veste en la faisant glisser le long de ses bras. Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, mais je n'ose pas désobéir à ce qu'il a dit avant. Je sens les bras d'Eren qui s'enroule autour de mes épaules. Il repose sa tête sur l'une d'elles. Il sourit toujours.

Dans le même instant, Levi descend de l'estrade et se dirige vers nous en rythme avec la musique.

\- Eren, t'as pas intérêt à t'amuser avec notre invitée d'honneur.

\- Promis Levi. Mais regarde, tu la chauffes à mort là.

Euh, je suis là moi. Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas présente. Levi s'assoit sur mes genoux.

Hein ! Quoi ! Sur mes genoux ! Mais ça ne va pas là. Eren resserre son emprise sur moi, sûrement pour ne pas que je bouge. Oui, car là, j'ai envie de le toucher partout.

Il se frotte contre mes cuisses et je sens quelque chose de dur. Ne me dites pas qu'il a une…. ERECTION ! Oh mon Dieu !

Mon sang quitte mon corps en cet instant. Son visage se penche près de mon oreille.

\- Alors comme ça la gamine à chaud ? On peut arranger ça si tu veux.

\- Non, non, tout va bien.

Quelque chose d'humide caresse, mon oreille. Non mais il est en train de me lécher mon oreille.

\- Heichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Et moi, j'en veux aussi.

\- Plus tard gamin.

Levi se relève aussitôt. C'est plus chaud que j'ai, je suis un magma en fusion.

Il se place devant moi et descend les mains le long de ses jambes. Il se redresse et il pose l'un de ses pieds entre mes jambes. Tiens quand est-ce que j'ai écarté les jambes moi ? Enfin bref là n'est pas le plus important. Habillement, il retire sa botte. Il renouvelle l'opération avec la deuxième botte. Il se rapproche de moi et me saisit les mains. Il les amène vers son torse.

Oh mon dieu ! Mes mains tremblent, je sens la sueur couler le long de mes tempes. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais mourir. Mes mains sont sur la boucle de son harnais. Attend quoi ! Il veut que je lui enlève. Il me fixe. Je déglutis avec peine et j'essaie de lui retirer, mais je tremble tellement que c'est dur.

Il me faut une bonne minute pour y arriver. Je retiens au dernier moment un cri de victoire. Il repose mes mains sur mes cuisses et se charge de retirer le reste du harnais. Quand ses mains s'attaquent à sa ceinture, je le vois sourire légèrement. Mais pas un sourire gentil. Un sourire plutôt de prédateur.

Son harnais est totalement à terre. Il tourne autour de nous, passant sa main sur nos corps. Je dis nos, car il en fait aussi profiter Eren.

Il commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. J'ai envie de lui arracher rapidement moi. C'est plus une torture. C'est 100 fois pire. Une fois qu'elle est ouverte, ses mains caressent outragement son torse. Ses doigts s'arrêtent pour titiller ses deux bourgeons roses. Il écarte les pans et finit par la faire descendre le long de ses bras. Elle finit sa course à terre.

Je suis sidérée. Lui le maniaque du nettoyage, laisse tomber ses vêtements au sol. Enfin pas le temps de réfléchir le voilà qui se rapproche. Sa main baladeuse caresse sans retenue son entrejambe, avant de remonter et de défaire le bouton et sa braguette. Il se déhanche d'une façon trop provocatrice. Son pantalon glisse lentement le long de ses cuisses, de ses jambes. Il finit à ses pieds.

Il se retrouve à même pas 10 cm de moi en boxer. C'est trop pour moi. J'ai l'impression de monter au paradis. La musique s'arrête et il s'assoit de nouveau sur moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Entre lui et Eren, je suis complètement encerclée. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'enfuir, enfin si j'ai envie de m'enfuir, mais cela n'est pas du tout le cas. Je suis au paradis et je veux y rester.

\- Dis Heichou, si on l'emmenait pour la suite avec nous.

\- La suite ? Quelle suite ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Les deux hommes se lèvent et me prennent par la main.

Je m'éveille lentement et je m'étire. Mais je ne peux pas m'étirer comme je le veux. Mon corps est pris entre deux autres corps.

Oh mon Dieu ! Les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire soudainement. Le strip-tease de Levi, Eren derrière moi et les deux garçons qui m'emmènent dans les quartiers du caporal.

Je lève légèrement le drap.

Ah, je n'ai pas rêvé !

Maman, Papa, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis plus votre innocente petite fille.


	8. Qui sont réellement les titans ?

**Qui sont réellement les titans ?**

Depuis des années, je cherchais à comprendre l'origine des titans et comment les combattre, à défauts de pouvoir se comprendre un jour. J'avais effectué de nombreuses sorties extra-muros, perdu de nombreux compagnons d'armes. Au début, cela me rendait malheureuse. Erwin me disait même que je devais m'endurcir si je voulais survivre longtemps. Puis un jour lors d'une mission, je découvrais une chose incroyable sur les titans. Leur corps avait une composition étrange. C'était vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, il était étrange qu'ils s'évaporent quand on les tuait. Sans compter non plus que les membres tranchés étaient si légers. Je me rappelle encore le jour où je shootais dans la tête d'un déviant.

Depuis ce jour-là, je m'étais donnée à fond dans la recherche sur les titans. Grâce à Erwin et Levi, j'ai pu en capturer quelques-uns pour les étudier de près. C'est vrai, et je l'avoue, je leur ai fait passer tout un tas de tests qui me faisait souffrir autant qu'ils devaient souffrir. Mais je leur expliquais à chaque fois que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, il faut me comprendre. Comment percer un mystère, si on ne mettait pas en application les théories ?

Même Eren avait accepté de subir quelques-unes de mes expériences. Ah Eren, depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je l'avais pris d'affection. C'était normal aussi. Le jour de la chute et de la reprise dans la foulée de la ville de Trost, on m'avait informé que c'était grâce à un enfant qui pouvait se transformer en titans. Il fallait imaginer ma tête. Je n'avais même pas besoin de supplier Erwin pour une fois. Lui aussi, voulait que ce jeune prodige de la vie rejoigne nos rangs. Dans ma tête, bien avant que le procès commence, je m'imaginais tout ce que je pourrais faire avec lui.

Quelle surprise pour moi quand je soignais ses blessures infligées par Levi, de découvrir que sa dent cassée avait repoussé. Ah oui et le jour, où il avait voulu saisir sa cuillère et qu'il eût déclenché par accident une transformation partielle. J'avais été très étonné que la cuillère ne soit pas déformée. C'était un mystère de plus qui se rajoutait à tous les mystères les entourant.

Malheureusement, certaines expériences avaient mal tourné et des titans étaient morts accidentellement. Les seuls qui furent assassinés, alors que j'étais auprès d'Eren, à lui parler de toutes mes découvertes, se prénommaient Sunny et Bean. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Je m'étais jurée de retrouver le coupable de cette monstruosité.

Le coupable ou plutôt je devrais dire la coupable n'était autre qu'une shifter comme Eren. Nous avions tenté de la capturer dans la forêt. Je m'étais servie des recherches sur Eren pour mettre un piège en place. Tout aurait dû se dérouler sans encombre. Mais elle s'était avérée être une adversaire redoutable. Nos pertes furent considérables. Mais cela ne nous déstabilisa pas et nous avions prévu avec Erwin et Armin, une des dernières recrues, un second plan. Le pari qu'il réussisse était faible, vu les conditions de son déroulement. Mais j'avais confiance en chacun.

Malheureusement, Annie, notre coupable, dans un dernier moment de désespoir lors de son combat contre Eren, avait réussi à se cristalliser. Désormais, il était impossible d'en découvrir plus.

C'est alors que je donnais les directives pour faire emmener la prison de cristal de la shifter, qu'une nouvelle découverte apparue. Là devant moi, dans le mur Sina, un visage de titan haut d'au-moins 45 mètres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Alors que je m'approchais, un prêtre arrivait vers moi, me scandant de cacher de la lumière immédiatement le visage du titan, sinon on courrait tous à la catastrophe. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi au début, mais je fis le nécessaire pour reboucher le trou.

Une fois fait, je me rapprochais du prêtre lui demandant des explications, mais il refusait de répondre. J'en étais persuadée, l'ordre du mur en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le dire et fois d'Hanji, je percerais ce mystère, même si je dois tous les torturer.


	9. attack on hanted house

**_Note de l'auteur : un petit OS UA sur le thème d'halloween._**

**Attack on hanted house**

À Shinganshina, les vacances de la Toussaint étaient arrivées pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants. Eren profitait que ses parents n'étaient jamais là, pour inviter tous ses amis afin de préparer l'évènement incontournable des vacances : Halloween. Cette année, toute la bande voulait faire quelque chose d'exceptionnelle et qui resterait dans leur mémoire très longtemps. Tout le monde avait débarqué chez Eren aux environ de 15h, ne venant bien sûr pas les mains vides. Certains s'étaient occupés d'apporter des boissons et d'autres de la nourriture en quantité suffisante pour satisfaire l'appétit sans faim de Sasha.

\- Moi, je dis qu'Eren n'a même pas besoin de se déguiser. Il fait peur naturellement, s'exclama Jean.

\- Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas une tête de chevaux et je ne me mets pas à hennir dès que Marco est dans le coin.

\- Attends là, tu cherches à te battre ? J'suis ton homme. J'vais te démolir le portrait un peu plus pour avoir osé insulter Marco.

\- C'est qui, qui a commencé au passage tête de cheval ? Ne la ramène pas si tu ne sais qu'insulter les gens.

\- Calmez-vous les garçons où je vous en mets une pour vous calmer, intervint Mikasa.

L'effet fut immédiat et les deux garçons s'assaièrent à nouveau, non pas s'en se lancer des regards meurtriers.

\- Bon avant tout, on doit trouver l'idée originale pour cette année, lança Armin.

\- Je sais, on pourrait visiter un cimetière, proposa Connie.

\- Trop commun. Je suis sûr que les trois-quarts des ados vont aller là-bas. Non, il nous faut quelque chose de plus insolite.

\- Je sais, je sais, s'écria Sasha

\- Ben alors dit voir.

\- Deux secondes Connie. Vous vous rappelez de la maison au bout du bois. Celle qui a de grandes clôtures. On pourrait se rendre dedans et notre but, sera d'y passer la nuit.

\- Elle est habitée.

\- Mais non Armin. J'y passe tout le temps devant et je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas habitée.

\- Cela a l'air génial. Moi, je suis partant.

\- Si Eren y va, alors j'y vais aussi.

\- Ben pourquoi pas alors. Si tout le monde a le nécessaire pour camper, on pourra s'y rendre à la nuit tombée samedi.

Armin savait très bien qu'une fois qu'Eren était partant pour une chose, il ne reculait jamais et les autres suivaient aussitôt. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que la maison était loin d'être vide. Il avait entendu son grand-père en parler avec la boulangère, mais que le nouveau maître de maison était un homme discret et froid.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à mettre au point leur future nuit d'halloween.

Le samedi tant attendu arriva rapidement. Comme il fut convenu, tout le monde se retrouva chez Eren pour partir à pied là-bas. Ils patientèrent que la nuit tombe pour enfin se mettre en marche. Pour une fois, le brouillard s'était installé très tôt et ils durent traverser la forêt en ne voyant presque rien devant eux. Le groupe était parfaitement silencieux à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Bruit, qui était amplifié par le brouillard et l'obscurité. Plus d'une fois Sasha supplia le groupe pour retourner à la maison. Connie dut la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle suive le groupe. Ils mirent le double de temps initialement prévu pour arriver aux grilles de la maison.

\- Bon, on est tous toujours partant ? Demanda Eren

\- Tu peux toujours t'en aller si t'as peur Jeager.

\- T'as gueule face de cheval.

\- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer, se plaignit Armin

\- Aller, tout le monde à l'intérieur.

Connie et Jean poussèrent la lourde porte en ferraille et l'équipe prit le chemin de la maison. Le long de l'allée, les statues qui avaient l'air magnifique en journée, prenaient des airs de monstre sous leurs lianes vertes.

Une chauve-souris passa juste au-dessus de leur tête et ils partirent ventre à terre jusqu'à la porte de maison. Ils se laissèrent tomber devant la porte, essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un 100m. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent un claquement métallique.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Connie.

\- Je… Je… je ne sais pas. On aurait dit la porte en fer qu'on a passé, répondit Jean.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, elle est trop lourde pour que le vent puisse la fermer.

Un autre bruit sinistre retentit et tout le monde se rua à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, pleurait Sasha.

\- Tais-toi, c'est juste notre imagination.

\- T'es sûr Armin.

\- Oui dans 98 % des cas, c'est pendant ce genre de soirée que notre esprit développe une certaine paranoïa et développe chacun de nos sens, nous rendant plus sensibles.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Jean

\- On se sépare et on fait tout le tour de la maison. On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure au même endroit.

Tout le monde hocha la tête à la proposition d'Eren et chacun partit à l'exploration de la maison. Cette maison qui n'était censée pas être habitée semblait dire le contraire. Au grand étonnement de chacun, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de poussière. Eren se dirigea à l'étage. Il ouvrit une première porte lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il y faisait sombre. Seule une bougie éclairée faiblement sur un bureau. Ne voyant personne à l'intérieur, il entra et se permit d'inspecter les lieux. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de doute au fait que cette maison était inhabitée. Où alors c'est que d'autres jeunes avaient eut la même idée qu'eux. Contre l'un des murs, il y avait un grand lit avec une couette si épaisse que cela ressemblait à une invitation à la fainéantise. Il regarda tout autour de lui et ne voyant personne et n'entendant pas le moindre bruit, il se rapprocha du lit, tâtonna de la main pour évaluer le confort avant de se laisser se coucher dessus. Il enfonça sa tête dans cette douceur. Il sentit la fatigue arriver sur lui et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il s'était assoupi, mais il se leva d'un bond en entendant ses amis hurler à mort et courir à travers la maison. L'angoisse le prit à la gorge quand il les aperçut dehors en train de quitter le manoir, sans lui. Il voulut les rejoindre, mais une voix grave et des pas se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il chercha frénétiquement un endroit où se planquer quand il opta pour se coucher sous le lit.

\- Putain de sale morveux de merde. Le prochain que je prends chez moi à traîner comme s'il n'y avait personne, je lui fais bouffer les couilles nature. Mais regardez moi ce bordel. Je vais devoir refaire tout le ménage. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Ils n'ont plus aucun respect pour la propriété d'autrui.

La porte s'ouvra rapidement.

\- Tss, bande de chien, même ma chambre a été saccagée. Je vais pouvoir changer la literie, y a une merde qui s'est vautrée dedans, je suis sûr que c'est bourré de puces maintenant.

L'homme inspecta sa chambre avant de se diriger vers une armoire. Eren essayait de garder au calme sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir la sueur perler le long de son visage. Il suivait le moindre mouvement des pieds de l'homme. Il vit l'homme faire le tour du lit. Il n'eut pas le de se tourner pour voir où il se dirigeait qu'il sentit deux mains lui saisir les pieds et le tirer de dessous le lit.

\- Non, non,non. S'il vous plaît lâcher moi ! Ne me tuer pas. Je ne recommencerais plus.

\- La ferme, le mioche et arrête toi de te débattre ou je te dépèce immédiatement.

L'instinct d'Eren lui commanda d'obéir au commandement. Il se raidit de peur. L'homme le leva avant de le plaquer contre le matelas. Eren vit pour la première fois son visage. Il avait la peau très pâle encadrée par des cheveux couleur corbeau. Ses yeux, couleur argent, ressemblait plus à deux lances de glace. Eren n'osait bouger le moindre cil.

\- Pense à respirer avant de claquer entre mes mains. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir un cadavre dans mon lit. Si tu dois crever se sera dans la cave.

\- Non-pitié pas la cave. J'vous le promets, je ne reviendrais pas ici.

\- La ferme. Je suis déjà très en colère, car toi et ta bande de ploucs avez ravagé ma maison que j'avais récuré pendant plus de deux jours pour être enfin habitable. Pas de chance, ils sont partis la queue entre les jambes et ont préféré d'abandonner à ton triste sort.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que v..vous allez faire de moi ?

\- Oh j'ai bien ma petite idée. Je vais te faire ramper à mes pieds comme un chien.

\- Non, répondit Eren d'une toute petite voix.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'Eren, sous l'œil acéré de son tortionnaire, nettoyé le hall d'entrée. Son bourreau avait été jusqu'à le faire nettoyer à quatre pattes pour être sûr qu'aucun recoin ne soit oublié. Dès qu'il osait s'arrêter, le corbeau arrivait derrière et enfoncer son pied dans son cul. Plus d'une fois, il dut se retenir de gémir, car son pied tirait sur son boxer provoquant un frottement contre son sexe.

Eren désespérait de revoir ses amis. Ils n'avaient même pas envoyé la police. Ils l'avaient abandonné comme une sale chaussette dont on a la flegme d'amener dans la panière à linge. Il avait envie de pleurer devant ce peu de solidarité quand lui avait toujours été prêt à aider le moindre de ses amis.

Il était presque 4 heure du matin, quand enfin, il avait fini de tout nettoyer et de changer les draps. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, non deux choses : dormir ou mourir, mais être enfin tranquille. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son geôlier était parti et ne le suivait plus. Mais il n'avait plus la force de fuir. Il resta à terre, ses yeux se fermant. Mais une chose qu'il avait oublié durant ces longues heures était qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le midi. Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Il se redressa péniblement, gémissant sous les articulations raides.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son bourreau qui entra un couteau entre les mains. Eren aussitôt fut pris de panique et rampa pour se coller le dos à l'armoire.

\- Non, pitié, pas ça. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé.

\- Mais t'es vraiment con toi. Descends à la cuisine, j'ai fait un casse-croûte avant d'aller dormir.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous un couteau en main alors, si ce n'est pas pour me tuer ?

\- Je coupais la viande quand j'ai décidé de venir te chercher. Maintenant grouille toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Avec une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, Eren se releva et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la cuisine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vu tout ce que ce dernier avait préparé. Il prit place en face de l'homme et après quelques instant d'hésitation accepta l'assiette qui lui tendait. Il goûta une première bouchée. Ce fut pour lui une tempête de délice pour ses papilles. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans la maison, il sourit.

\- C'est vraiment très bon, monsieur.

\- Tss, arrête avec tes monsieur. C'est Levi. Et mange en silence, Eren.

Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant son prénom. Levi leva une main dans laquelle sa carte étudiante reposait. Cet homme était vraiment dangereux, se dit-il. Ils mangèrent donc en silence. Levi débarrassa ensuite, ne voulant rien laisser traîner. Il entraîna Eren à la douche et l'obligea à se laver. Il profita que le jeune était sous l'eau pour lui prendre ses affaires et les mettre au lavage. Quand Eren voulut s'habiller, il ne trouva qu'une serviette à la place de ses vêtements. Il n'osa pas sortir de la salle de bains. Son geôlier voulait peut-être qu'il soit propre avant de le tuer et qu'il était parti se débarrasser de ses affaires.

\- Si t'as fini ramène toi et viens te coucher. J'aimerais enfin pouvoir dormir.

Eren sortit lentement de la pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas retrouvé mes affaires.

\- Normal, elles sont en train d'être lavées. Maintenant couche toi tout de suite.

\- Où ça ?

\- Ici, gosse stupide.

\- Mais j'ai rien sur moi.

\- Eh alors ? T'as peur que je te saute dessus ? Non ça attendra que je sois en forme et reposé.

Eren déglutit et s'avança prudemment du lit. Il s'installa sur le côté qui lui avait été attribué. Il se glissa rapidement sous la couette et resta bien raide sur le bord du lit.

\- N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir. L'alarme a été mise en route cette fois.

La douceur du lit attira rapidement Eren vers le sommeil. Juste avant que ses pensées ne dérivent pour les songes, il appela à l'aide ses amis.


	10. Un prince pas partagé

_Note de l'auteure : voici un OS suite à un défi sur la page : l'attaque des yaoistes._

_Bonne lecture_

_aucune mise en garde. __  
_

* * *

****Un prince non partagé****

**_**Quelques mois plutôt, à l'école**_**

\- Allez Eren, il faut que tu acceptes d'interpréter le rôle du prince charmant, supplia Hanji. Il n'y a que toi pour ce rôle si parfait. Tu ne peux pas refuser ça à ta meilleure amie.

\- Euh, déjà tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie, je n'ai qu'Armin dans mes amis proche et de deux Levi ne va jamais accepter que je joue ce rôle. Tu oublies qu'il est hyper jaloux.

\- Rho c'est juste du théâtre. C'est pas comme si tu le trompais. Et puis c'est juste pour une représentation. Il te suffira de faire semblant de l'embrasser. Et si je me rappelle bien, tu n'es pas intéressé par les filles donc je ne vois pas où est le risque.

\- C'est ma vie que je risque, Hanji. C'est pas toi qui te tape sa mauvaise humeur et toutes les corvées de ménage en punition.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, j'ai déjà fait les affiches.

**OooOOooO**

**_**Dans la même journée chez Levi**_**

\- Stop Levi, j'étais venu pour parler d'une chose sérieuse, tenta Eren qui était collé contre la porte d'entrée par son petit-ami très entreprenant.

\- Cela attendra que j'en ai fini avec toi. Cela fait quinze jours que t'as voulu faire ceinture pour passer tes examens. Maintenant que c'est terminé, j'ai le droit d'en profiter avant toute discussion.

\- Pourtant c'est très importhummmmmmm.

\- Qu'est ce qui est important ? Que je t'écoute ou que je m'occupe de cet endroit trop délaissé ?

Eren ne sut quoi répondre, trop pris par le désir qui montait trop rapidement pour lui. Il dut donc attendre que Levi l'emmène au septième ciel et qu'il soit allongé contre son petit ami, reprenant son souffle.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Je vais jouer dans une pièce de théâtre.

\- C'est quand ?

\- A la fin de l'année.

\- C'est quoi la pièce ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je devrais l'apprendre bientôt je pense.

\- Je viendrais te voir.

\- Non, non, j'ai pas dis cela pour que tu viennes.

\- Si j'y tiens.

Un noeud d'appréhension se forma alors dans le ventre d'Eren, comme si on lui annonçait sa propre mise à mort. Mais dans son malheur, il n'était pas seul. Il savait qu'Historia n'avait pas été très emballé par le projet titanesque et complètement loufoque de leur amie à lunettes.

****oOOooOOo****

**_**Jour de la représentation**_**

La salle était pleine pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hanji. Dans les coulisses, les acteurs se préparaient. Eren avait bien hérité le rôle du prince, alors qu'il aurait souhaité un rôle beaucoup plus secondaire, pour qu'on le remarque à peine. Durant les derniers mois, il n'avait pas reparler de la pièce à Levi, ne sachant pas comment lui parler de la scène du baiser avec Historia. Il s'était arrangé pour apprendre tout son texte à l'école et avait ainsi évité de le ramener à la maison.

Mais il y avait un problème majeur, ni Eren, ni Historia n'avait répété la scène du baiser. Tous les deux, bien que bons amis, n'avait pu faire cette partie devant tout le monde et surtout devant leur metteur en scène, Hanji.

Eren réajustait une dernière fois son chapeau était trop grand. Il avait plus l'air d'un clown que d'un prince, selon son avis. Pour Historia, c'était une toute autre histoire. On avait l'impression que la robe avait été faite sur mesure. Alors que chacun tentait de se donner du courage, Hanji arriva par derrière.

\- Alors mes amoureux pour d'un soir, prêt pour le plus beau spectacle ?

\- Tu sais Hanji, je ne penses vraiment pas que cela soit une si bonne idée, commença à dire Eren.

\- Pas de ça entre nous. Vous avez super bien bosser pour y arriver et je suis sûre que vous serez parfait. Je vais aller m'installer avec tout le monde dans la salle. Ah oui une dernière chose, Levi et Ymir sont installés. Je leur ai laissé deux places près de moi. Il y a aussi Armin et Mikasa. Ce soir c'est vous les stars. Aller, courage et à tout à l'heure.

\- C'est pas possible, je suis en plein cauchemar. Elle veux absolument ma mort, se lamenta Eren.

\- Mais non, tu dois croire en toi, Eren.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

****OooOOooO****

Dans la salle, Levi observait la foule. Il y avait trop de monde à son goût, mais il avait fait l'effort d'être présent pour une pièce qui avait l'air de tenir à coeur à son petit ami. Il avait voulu savoir quel rôle il avait eut et la seule réponse qu'Eren lui avait fournit se résumait à un "rôle de figurant". Dans un sens, quand il avait vu le titre de la pièce, il était plutôt satisfait qu'Eren n'aie pas le rôle principal. Pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu et surtout il n'aurait pu éviter le meurtre de son emmerdeuse de binoclarde.

Cette dernière tint à elle seule une discussion, faisant l'éloge de ses deux acteurs principaux.

\- Vous verrez, cela va être génial !

\- On en doute pas Hanji, lui répondit Armin. En tout cas je ne savais pas qu'Eren était passionné par le théatre.

\- C'est une véritable dévotion pour lui.

\- Je doute fortement. Je pencherais plus par le fait que quelqu'un l'a forcé à accepter, commenta Levi.

\- Mais non, mais non. Ne va pas imaginer n'importe quoi.

Les trois coups annonçant le début de la pièce retentirent. Tout le monde se tut et la pièce débuta.

Dès qu'il avait aperçu la tenue d'Eren, il avait compris pourquoi son petit ami ne lui avait pas reparlé de son rôle. S'il avait su dès le départ qu'il aurait le premier rôle, il l'aurait empêché de le faire. Il aurait aussi massacré la binoclarde à côté de lui qui jubilait.

****OooOOooO****

Plus la pièce avancée et plus Eren sentait la tension monter en lui. Il savait que la scène fatidique arrivait à grand pas et que Levi serait témoin de ce que lui ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Il se trouvait dans les coulisses, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur, et sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide.

\- Cela va être à ton tour, prévint Anna. Surtout évite de tourner le dos complètement aux spectateurs.

\- J'vais essayer, marmonna-t-il.

Le rideau se leva sur le dernier acte, signant d'après le brun son arrêt de mort. Historia était allongé sur le lit de fleur, attendant que le prince charmant vienne la réveiller de son baiser. Dans la salle, tout le monde applaudit la levée de rideau.

Levi en avait plus que marre de ce cinéma et ne faisait presque plus attention au spectacle. A quelques places de lui, Ymir se retenait d'hurler et de menacer Eren se rapprochait de sa petite amie. Mikasa lançait des ondes négatives tout autour d'elle. Son Eren, que son cousin lui avait volé, était beaucoup trop proche à son goût d'Historia. Il voulait plus que tout descendre afin de mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux, mais Armin tentait tant bien que mal de la retenir. Hanji trépignait sur son siège agaçant ainsi le noireaux qui était maintenant sans voix. Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé faire ça. Et lui son crétin de petit ami qui avait en plus accepté ce rôle.

Alors qu'il voyait la bouche de son amant se rapprocher de celle de la blonde, une lueur de déception passa dans son regard. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Eren embrasser une autre personne que lui même.

Il releva la tête au moment où il entendit les spectateurs applaudir le baiser. Une envie de meurtre coula dans ses veines.

****oOOooOOo****

**_**Quelques heures plus tard, appartement de Levi**_**

\- Ouvre la bouche ! Ordonna Levi

\- Non, je peux me brosser les dents tout seul et ce que tu tiens n'est pas une brosse à dents. C'est une brosse à récurer.

\- Je dois nettoyer ta bouche de toute cette souillure.

\- Mais je t'assure qu'il ne sais rien passé en vrai. Je ne lui ai même pas frôlé les lèvres.

\- Je ne prends pas de risque.

Eren tenta d'échapper à Levi, mais ce dernier, malgré qu'il soit plus petit, courrait beaucoup plus vite et finit par coincer Eren dans un coin de l'appartement. Le brun se jura de ne plus jamais accepter quoi que ce soit venant d'Hanji.

* * *

à très bientôt.

Ps : une review remplie d amour l auteure que je suis


End file.
